This invention relates to compositions for topical application to human animal tissue and more specifically to a synergistic combination of pharmocologically active agents comprising pregnenolone or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof and an elastin or an elastin hydrozylate in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier vehicle for the purpose of improving the condition of the skin. Lines and wrinkles of the facial skin are primarily a natural result of the ageing process, but contributory factors include exposure to the sun or the resulting ultraviolet radiation, faulty care, stress, nutritional deficiencies and genetic propensity.
Numerous topical treatments are known in the art for mitigating this condition. The known compositional methods of treatment may conveniently be classified as either cosmetically based or active agent based.
Cosmetically based approaches have as their aim the masking, filling, or offsetting through shadowing and similar artistic techniques of unsightly facial lines and wrinkles. The resultant compositions are employed for their coloring, shading, and levelling or filling effect on the skin.
In the physiologically active agent approach, with which the invention is concerned, a composition is directed to effecting at the least a temporary physiological improvement in the condition of the skin without resorting to masking, filling and artistry. Most desirably, these latter compositions contribute toward the lasting improvement and enhancement of the quality of the skin, particularly with respect to diminishing lines and wrinkles around the eyes, in the smaller area of the cheeks and around the upper and lower lips.
Pharmacologically active agents directed to the instant problem known in the art include the use, either singly or in combination, of skin proteins such as elastin and collagen. Exemplary of these teachings are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,991,184; 4,179,333; 3,941,722; and German Pat. No. 2,804,024.
The utilization of steroids and steroid-like substances for diminishing lines and wrinkles is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,534 and in British Pat. No. 768,129.
The combination of a skin protein with a steroid is taught in Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 80: 195942 which discloses a skin substance such as collagen with testosterone which is a potent androgen.
Pages 105-7, THE SCIENCE AND TECHNOLOGY OF COSMETICS (1980), edited by Sagarin, presents a discussion of pregnenolone in relation to the skin ageing process. Reference is made to combinations of estrogenic substances with surfactants, natural hydrocolloids and other undefined natural products.
Other patents of general interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,627,871; 4,131,650; and 4,046,886.
None of the prior art references suggest or teach the specific combinations of elastin and pregnenolone used together as a topical skin applicant.